Lost Without You
by KatieBeth2805
Summary: Set 6 years after graduation. Lucas & Peyton had a falling out 3 years earlier, which caused Lucas to move to New York where he became a writer. Meanwhile, Peyton is stuck in Tree Hill in a very distraught and emotional state. Can they find a way back to
1. Chapter 1

_June 19, 2012_

_I forgot to take my pills today. OK, so I didn't forget. I just didn't take them. I hate taking them. They make everything worse. They put me in some fantasy world, where everything is bright and full of wonderful colors. It's when the pills wear off that reality comes crashing down on me, and I'm sucked back into this cruel world where I'm alone, and have been for the last 4 years. OK, well, maybe I'm not completely alone. Nathan & Haley stop by once a week to check on me, and Brooke calls me every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday night at 9:00 PM. I haven't heard from Lucas in almost 3 years. Last I heard was that he moved to New York to become a writer, and that's where he met and married the so-called love of his life. I assume that Nathan and Haley still talk to him, maybe even Brooke, too, highly doubtful, but if they do, they are careful to never mention his name around me. They think I'm too fragile._

Peyton was interrupted from her journal by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She glanced at the clock and realized it was 9:00 on a Tuesday night. That meant it was Brooke calling from California to check up on her. As much as Peyton loved that she still had Brooke in her life, she dreaded these phone calls. All Brooke ever wanted to talk about was Peyton, and making sure that Peyton was taking her medications, that Peyton didn't have anymore episodes.

"Hi Brooke," Peyton said, answering the phone.

"Hello Miss Peyton!" came the cheery voice on the other end. "How is my girl today?"

"I'm fine," Peyton replied, glad Brooke couldn't see her roll her eyes.

"How's the weather in good old Tree Hill?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been outside since Saturday," Peyton shrugged. It was getting harder and harder for her to leave the house lately.

"Peyton! You need to get out and get some sun, girl! Tell you what. Dave and I are planning a trip to Tree Hill soon. I mean very soon. As in like this coming weekend soon. You and I are going to hang out at the beach all weekend long. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Are you really coming?" Peyton asked hopefully.

"I promise, Peyton. Even if something comes up for Dave, I will still come. I won't let you down again."

"Will you stay here with me?"

"Of course, P. Sawyer. There's nowhere else I'd rather stay!" Peyton smiled for the first time in days. It had been almost 8 months since the last time Brooke came to visit. She had planned a least a dozen since then, but something always came up for her husband, Dave. Brooke worked in the fashion industry in Hollywood. She designed clothes for lots of movies. Dave was a movie director, mostly horror movies, but occasionally, he'd direct a comedy.

The two best friends spoke for a while longer on the phone. Mostly about Brooke's upcoming trip this weekend. She couldn't remember the last time she had heard such excitement in Peyton's voice. She knew that she couldn't cancel on Peyton this time, or ever again for that matter. As the phone call was coming to end, Brooke made Peyton promise that she would take her pills, and as always, Peyton promised Brooke she would take her pills.

_Promises are made to be broken, right? I mean, lots of people have made promises to me and they've been broken, so why can't I break promises too? Brooke always promises that she's going to come see me, but rarely shows up. Nathan and Haley promise that they will stop by more often, but they never do. My mom promised that she'd always be here with me, and she's not. My dad promised that he'd spend more time at home with me, but he didn't. People always leave. Lucas once taught me that even though people leave, sometimes they come back. He promised he'd always be here for me, to save me, but he lied, too. They all lied, and now I'm all alone. Sometimes I wonder if they would even miss me if I was dead. Brooke won't call again until Thursday. Haley and Nathan only come over on Saturdays. If I killed myself tonight, no one would know until Brooke called and I didn't answer. I could be dead in here for two whole days and no one would know_.

Peyton put her journal down and walked away from it. Lately, it seemed like all of her entries ended in thoughts of death and wondering if anyone would miss her. Her whole life has been filled with nothing but pain, loss, and disappointment. She lost her mother in a car accident when she was 10. She lost Lucas to Brooke when they were 16. She finally got Lucas when they were 17, but she lost Brooke. She found out she was adopted that same year, only to lose her birth mother to cancer 6 months later. Things between her and Lucas seemed great for the first year, but suddenly, things went downhill, and they haven't turned around since. For 4 years, Peyton has been on this downward spiral, and it seemed like no one was there to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

_June 22, 2012_

_Brooke is supposed to be coming today. I talked to her last night, she promised again, said she would be arriving around 3:00 this afternoon. I really hope she comes. I don't know if I can handle anymore disappointment, especially from her. I wonder if Nathan and Haley will still come by tomorrow. OK, well, I wonder if Nathan will, because Haley always seems too busy to come by. Nathan said she's working hard on her new record, and that she'll be by as soon as she can. It's been 3 weeks since I've seen her. Nathan still stops by, but I think it's because he feels obligated, not because he wants to. I wish that they didn't feel the need to take care of me anymore. I wish that I wasn't such a burden on everyone. It's 2:30 and Brooke should be here soon. I need to take my pills before she gets here._

Peyton rushed into the bathroom and grabbed the pill bottle. She hadn't taken one single pill in almost 2 months, but she knew she needed to today because Brooke would know. She grabbed the glass next to the sink and filled it with water, and then dumped two pills in her hand and put the bottle away. She put the pills in her mouth and chased them with the water. She rushed downstairs and surveyed the mess in the living room and kitchen she had forgotten about. She hurriedly tried to clean as much as she could before Brooke arrived.

At 3:00 on the dot, there was a knock at her front door. Peyton rushed over to let her best friend in. Before Brooke could even step one foot in the door, Peyton had wrapped her arms tightly around her. After a few moments, the girls broke the hug, and Peyton helped Brooke carry her luggage in. Brooke looked over the blonde and immediately felt as if her heart was breaking. Peyton was much skinnier than the last time she'd seen her, and her skin was unbelievably pale. Her blonde hair was tangled and greasy looking, as though it hadn't been washed in a while. Though she tried to straighten up the house, it was still rather messy.

"I'm starving!" Brooke announced, breaking the silence between the two girls. With that, she walked in Peyton's kitchen to find the pantry and refrigerator empty, just as she suspected. "Let's get you all cleaned up so we can go grab a bite."

Peyton nodded slightly. It had been almost two weeks since her last shower. She could feel her pills starting to kick in and for once she felt somewhat happy, something she hadn't felt since the day he left. Peyton gave Brooke a small smile and turned to head upstairs to shower. Brooke was surprised that there wasn't any fight from Peyton. With a tug on her heart, Brooke began to clean Peyton's house, making a mental note to take the girl grocery shopping that afternoon.

After a twenty minute shower, and some help from Brooke, Peyton was dressed and ready to go. This was her first big outing in almost 3 months. The last time she had left her house, she had walked Nathan out to his car. Brooke helped Peyton out the door, and Peyton squinted her eyes against the bright sun. She glanced over towards her car which had been sitting in the driveway, untouched, for at least a year. Whenever Peyton left the house, she usually walked, and today was no different. Brooke refused to tell Peyton where they were headed, just that it was a surprise. The girls walked mostly in silence, though Brooke would occasionally point out something and Peyton would smile.

When they had arrived at their destination, Peyton felt her heart skip a beat. They were standing outside of Karen's Café. It had been almost four years since she set foot in this place. It hurt too much to come here. The last time she was here was with him.

"Brooke, I can't," Peyton said, turning away. Brooke grabbed her arm.

"Come on, P. Sawyer!" Brooke said. "You can't keep running away. Besides, Karen's been asking about you."

Peyton knew it was true. Karen had called Peyton a few times a week 4 years ago, and then after a while, Peyton stopped taking calls from anyone that wasn't Brooke. Karen still tried to call at least once a week, though she knew Peyton wouldn't answer. She even tried stopping by Peyton's house, but Peyton never answered the door.

"It's now or never, Peyton," Brooke said, holding the door open for Peyton.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas Scott sat at his desk and sighed. He was in the middle of writing a romance novel, and he suddenly had writer's block. It was a story about soul mates, a boy and a girl who have been best friends since childhood, and eventually they fell in love. He had just married the two in the book, and gave the woman a pregnancy, but now he was stuck. He looked at the picture of his wife on his desk. Usually her face gave him inspiration, but not today.

"Mr. Scott?" came the voice of his receptionist, Tammy, over the intercom. "Your wife is on line one."

"Thank you, Tammy," He replied as he picked up the phone. "Hey, babe."

"Hi, honey," He heard his wife's voice say. "How's the story coming?"

"I'm stuck right now," He replied.

"Oh, well, I was calling to see what time you think you'll be home," She asked.

"Hopefully not too late. If I can't get this story going soon, I might just call it a night early."

"OK, well, good luck, honey. I love you!"

"I love you, too, Stacey." Lucas said as he hung up the phone. Sure he loved his wife, she made him happy, she was good to him, and they rarely ever fought, but he always felt like something was missing. There was no spark like there was with Peyton, or even with Brooke for that matter, and Lucas knew it. Stacey made him feel safe. She made the ache in his heart lessen every day. It had been 4 long years since he left Tree Hill behind. He still spoke with his mother several times a week, as well as his brother, Nathan, and his sister-in-law/best friend Haley. It had been close to 3 years since he spoke with Peyton, and not one day goes by where he doesn't think about her. He knows somewhat about her mental state, but Nathan and Haley won't get too much into it with him, and he knows better than to pry. He knows that Karen hasn't spoken to Peyton in close to two years, despite the many phone calls and visits to Peyton's house.

It was in that moment that he realized why he couldn't get past the pregnancy in the story. There was too much there to remind him of Peyton, too much he refused to let himself remember, to let himself feel. With that, he knew he would get no further on the story and called it a day. He saved his story to his disk, as he does everyday, and turned off his computer. He walked out of his office, and let Tammy know that it was going to be an early day, and he would see her Monday morning.

An hour, two horrible cab drivers, and one scary neighbor later, Lucas arrived at the loft he shared with his wife. As soon as he walked in the door, she was there to greet him, and take his briefcase from him.

"I guess you couldn't work out your block, huh?" She asked him, with a slight smile. He smiled back at her as he leaned down to hug her. He held her for a moment, taking in her sweet smell. He had never been fond of the smell of vanilla until he met her. She had changed a lot of things for him, and he was grateful to her, but he felt like a disappointment because he knew he could never love her the way she was meant to be loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton and Brooke entered the café, and Peyton slowly looked around. The place hadn't changed much, if at all, since the last time she'd been there. She could feel the memories tugging at her brain to let them out, but she pushed them back, something she could only do when she was on her medication. Brooke hooked her arm in Peyton's arm, and lead her over to the counter.

"Karen!" Brooke called towards the back. Peyton stood silently next to Brooke. A young boy, no more than 5 years old, came running out of the back room, followed closely by Karen. Karen wasn't surprised to see Brooke, as she knew that Brooke was coming, but she was definitely surprised to see Peyton with her.

"Well, hello girls!" Karen called cheerfully to the blonde and brunette standing in front of her. "It's so good to see the two of you."

"It's so good to see you, too, Karen," Brooke replied, just as cheerfully. "I can't believe how big Little Keith has gotten since the last time I saw him!"

"He'll be five at the end of October, and he's already into books!" Karen told the girls. Peyton just smiled shyly at the woman. "Peyton, it's really good to see you."

Peyton just kept smiling. She had no idea what to say to this woman. It had been two years since they spoke, and Peyton has been avoiding her since. Karen smiled sadly at Brooke when Peyton looked away. It hurt to see how much Peyton had been suffering these last few years.

"I, um, need to use the restroom," Peyton said quietly, excusing herself from an awkward situation.

"Oh, Brooke," Karen said, sadness in her voice. "It hurts to see her like this."

"I know, Karen," Brooke agreed.

"She's too skinny now, very unhealthy," Karen pointed out as Brooke just nodded. "How did you manage to get her to come?"

"I wouldn't tell her where we were going," Brooke replied. "I'm so worried about her. I wish there was something more I could do to help her. I'm afraid for her, Karen. She's so fragile."

"At least she still talks to you," Karen said. "She's avoided me for the last two years, and I completely understand why."

Just then, a teary-eyed Peyton emerged from the bathroom.

"Brooke, we need to talk," She said seriously.

"What's wrong, Peyt?" Brooke asked, very concerned for her friend.

"Let's sit down," Peyton said. "You'll probably hate me after what I tell you, but I need to get this out."


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke lead Peyton over to a table in the far corner, away from everyone else.

"Peyt? What's wrong, sweetie?" Brooke questioned.

"When Lucas and I did our little skit earlier, for Haley & Nathan's dinner, when I said 'I love you' to Lucas, it wasn't an act, Brooke. I'm so sorry." Brooke gazed into her best friend's eyes, and saw the same emotions that were there 7 years ago, when Peyton confessed to Brooke that she was still in love with Lucas. This wasn't the first time that Peyton had lapsed back to high school and told Brooke about her feelings. Every time it was brought up, Brooke couldn't help but remember clearly that day, the first time Peyton told her about her feelings. She could still remember the hurt she felt, but she learned to push that aside. Her feelings right now weren't important. Peyton's were.

"Oh, Peyt," Brooke said sadly. "It's OK."

"No!" Peyton yelled. "It's not! It's not OK! I shouldn't have these feelings, Brooke. Lucas is your boyfriend, and I know he's in love with you. He told me so, but I just can't help the way I feel."

"Peyton."

"No. I promise you, Brooke Davis, I will not sneak around behind your back ever again. Hos over bros, right?" Peyton's eyes pleaded with Brooke to forgive her, to tell her that it would be OK.

"Hos over bros," Brooke agreed.

"I'm so glad that we'll be able to get past this, Brooke. I'm really looking forward to the wedding this weekend. I'm so happy for Nathan & Haley!" Peyton said with such excitement in her voice. "And how cool is it that I get to walk down the aisle with Hot Uncle Cooper?"

"I'm so jealous," Brooke played along, sadly. She knew that today was the first day Peyton had taken her pills in a while. Something like this always happened when Peyton would forget to take her pills for a while. Karen came over to take the girls' order, and as she walked away, Brooke excused herself to the restroom. She let Karen know that Peyton was having one of her episodes.

When Brooke returned to the table, Peyton had a blank look on her face.

"Hey, P. Sawyer," Brooke called.

"Oh, Brooke! Did you hear!" Peyton called out. "Cooper's dead!"

Brooke's face fell. Usually, Peyton only had one episode, one past memory replayed. This was the first time that she had two.

"He was in the car with Rachel, and they crashed, and Nathan tried to save him," Peyton blurted out. Suddenly, Peyton's head fell to the table hard. Karen heard the loud noise and rushed out. Brooke was frantically trying to wake her friend when she saw the blood starting to pool on the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas and Stacey were enjoying a nice, quiet dinner when they were interrupted by the sound of his cell phone. He smiled apologetically to his wife as he rose from the table to answer his phone.

"Hello, Mom," He answered, after having checked the Caller ID.

"Lucas, it's Peyton," She blurted out. Lucas felt his heart stop for a second. It had been such a long time since anyone called him with any information on Peyton.

"What's wrong, Mom?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. Stacey picked up on it, and rushed to her husband's side.

"Brooke's in town, and she finally got Peyton out and brought her to the café. She had one of her episodes, Luke, and then she passed out and hit her head pretty hard. We're at the emergency room with her."

"I'll be on the next flight out." Lucas said without hesitation. Sure, things between he and Peyton had ended badly, but he still cared about her. He hung up his phone and ran into the bedroom he shared with his wife to pack a few things.

"Lucas, honey," Stacey called after him. "What's wrong?"

"It's an old friend who needs me," Lucas replied. Stacey knew the whole story about Lucas & Peyton, and their relationship. Even though she'd never met Peyton, she hated her because of what happened between Peyton and Lucas, but at the same time, she was grateful for what happened because it brought Lucas to her.

"Who is it?" Stacey questioned, wondering if it was Peyton.

"It's Peter Sanderson," He lied, knowing that the truth would hurt his wife. "We haven't spoken in a while, but he works for my mom, and she said he's been in an accident."

"Would you like me to come?" Stacey asked, though she knew he'd say no. They have been married for two years, but she still hadn't been to his hometown. Hell, he'd only been back there once since he moved away.

"You have that big shoot this weekend, babe," Lucas pointed out. "You've been waiting for this for months, you can't miss it."

"You're right," Stacey sighed. "Call me when you get there."


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke paced nervously around the waiting as Karen sat quietly in one of the chairs. They had been in the hospital for close to two hours now, and no one has bothered to inform them on Peyton's condition. Brooke had called Nathan and Haley, but Haley was busy in a session and Nathan was coaching a basketball game. Both promised to stop by afterwards, but Brooke doubted they would show, well, at least Haley wouldn't. The last time Brooke and Haley spoke, Brooke got the sense that Haley saw Peyton as a burden, and not as a friend who needed support. As a result, the friendship between Haley & Brooke was suffering. Brooke was someone who wanted to be there for Peyton couldn't, while Haley could be but wasn't.

"Where is the damn doctor?" Brooke shouted, not caring that she had attracted attention.

"Brooke, sweetie," Karen called out. "Why don't you come sit down?"

"I hate hospitals," Brooke said. "Do you remember the last time we were sitting here?"

"I do," Karen nodded. "It was for Peyton. And the time before was with Nathan and Cooper, when Cooper passed away."

"Nothing good ever happens," Brooke mumbled. Just then a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Is there anyone here for Peyton Sawyer?" The doctor called.

"We are," Karen said as she and Brooke walked over to him.

"Are you family?" The doctor asked.

"We're the closest thing she has," Brooke said. The doctor nodded and led the two nervous women towards his office.

"I'm Dr. Sanders," He began. "Miss Sawyer's injury is nothing too serious, though it required 4 stitches to close the wound. We did a CAT scan to check for any damage, but there was none. It's just a slight concussion. We'll keep her over night for observation, and she'll probably be able to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you, Dr. Sanders," Karen said.

"May we see her?" Brooke asked.

"She's still unconscious, but I see no reason why you can't," The doctor replied. Both women shook his hand before exiting.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Lucas boarded his flight, all sorts of memories came flooding back to him, from the time Peyton nearly ran him over to the last time he saw her face. It would be the first time in nearly 3 years that they've seen each other, and nearly 5 since the last time he saw Brooke. Things hadn't ended well with either woman, and in just 3 hours, he would be face to face with both of them.

**FLASHBACK**

**"Lucas, I have to tell you something," Peyton said, seriously. Lucas studied her face for a moment before nodding his head for her to speak. "You remember how Brooke asked you not to talk to me at the wedding?"**

**"Of course," Lucas said. "She also told me to go out of my way to avoid you."**

**"Did she ever tell you why?" Peyton questioned, looking straight into Lucas' clear blue eyes.**

**"No," He replied.**

**"The weekend before the wedding, I went to Savannah to see Jake. I asked him to marry me."**

**"That's great, Peyt!" Lucas said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.**

**"It would have been great, but see, I kind of talk in my sleep sometimes, and I said something."**

**"What did you say?"**

**"I said 'I love you'."**

**"What's so wrong with that?"**

**"Because I didn't say 'I love you, Jake'."**

**"Well, who did you say you loved?"**

**"You."**

**"Well, obviously you said you."**

**"No, Lucas. I said 'I love you, Lucas'." Peyton paused for a moment to take in Lucas' reaction.**

**"You love me?"**

**"Yes, Lucas. It's always been you. That day in the library, when I got shot, and I told you I loved you, I meant it. And not just because I thought I was going to die, but because it was the truth. It is the truth, Lucas."**

**"Brooke knows, and that's why she doesn't want me to talk to you, because she's afraid that if I know, I'll leave her for you."**

**"Look, I know you love Brooke, but I had to tell you, Lucas. I'm leaving town. I don't know where I'm going, but I can't stay here. I can't watch you with her and not feel my heart breaking." With that, Peyton leaned in to gently hug Lucas before turning to walk away. She was surprised when she felt Lucas pull on her arm.**

**"Don't leave, Peyt. I need you in my life. You're my best friend, the only person who really and truly gets me."**

**"Lucas, don't. I can't stay here."**

**"I love you, Peyton!"**

**"But you're in love with Brooke, I know."**

**"Just give me a few days to sort this out. Please don't leave." Lucas pleaded. Peyton could see the pain in his eyes. All she could do was nod her head to let him know she wasn't going to leave.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Lucas could still remember the pain in Brooke's eyes the day he told her he knew about Peyton's feelings. It was also the day he told her that he was in love with Peyton. Brooke was devastated, and there was nothing Lucas could do to make things better. Things between Brooke & Peyton were resolved rather quickly after that, but it took Brooke almost a year before she could even look at Lucas, and then she moved to California shortly after. Last he'd heard, she was married to some movie director and they were very happy. And that made Lucas happy to know that Brooke was doing so well.

Peyton, on the other hand, he knew for years that she wasn't OK, and he knew it was his fault, but he didn't have the strength to try and fix things, not after everything that happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke and Karen sat with Peyton in her hospital room, waiting for her to wake up. A nurse had informed them that visiting hours were over, and that they could come back first thing to see their friend. Brooke tried to get the nurse to let her stay, but the nurse gently explained that if she made a special exception for Brooke, she would have to do it for all the visitors, and it wasn't possible.

Karen tried to convince Brooke to come back to her house so she didn't have to stay alone, but Brooke opted to stay at Peyton's, to get things ready for Peyton's return home the next day. As Brooke was tidying up Peyton's bedroom, she came across Peyton's journal. She never knew that Peyton kept a journal. Usually, Peyton's artwork was her journal. Brooke knew she shouldn't but she couldn't stop herself from opening up the journal and reading.

_February 7, 2009_

_Lucas left today. I don't where he went or how long he'll be gone, all I know is that he's not here anymore and it's all my fault. I blamed him for our loss, but in reality, I'm the one to blame. I told him that I didn't love him anymore, and that I wasn't sure if I really loved him at all, but I said it out of hurt and grief. Nathan's been here on and off all day, but Haley has yet to show up. She's only visited me once since I was in the hospital. Brooke has called every single day. I really wish she could be here, but I understand why she can't. I wonder who would miss me if I was just to end it all tonight. Would anyone? Would Lucas? Would he cry? Would he blame himself? Would he be happy? Would everyone be happy? No more depressing Peyton to bring everyone down._

Brooke was shocked to read that Peyton had been this depressed for so long. She skipped ahead a few entries.

_September 18, 2009_

_Karen called today to check up on me. I wanted to ask her about Lucas, but I figured he didn't want me to know where he was. She didn't mention his name once to me. She just wanted to make sure that I was doing OK, and I told her I was fine, but I'm not. I don't think I'll ever be fine again. Ever since Lucas left, I feel like a piece of me is missing, like I'm completely lost without him._

_Nathan still comes over almost every other day. Haley's been busy, trying to get a record deal, so she hasn't been by in a few weeks. It's just as well. It's hard enough to see Nathan all the time, knowing he's Lucas' brother, but to see Haley like that, knowing that she and Lucas are best friends...I couldn't handle it._

_January 15, 2010_

_It's been almost one year since Lucas left me, and I haven't heard a word from him since. He changed his cell phone number. Haley hasn't been by in almost two months, and the visits from Nathan are becoming fewer and fewer. The only constant I have these days is Brooke, and she's all the way on the other side of the country! She calls me at least three times a week. She's the only one who cares anymore. She's all I have left. Well, Karen still calls, but I can't talk to her. It's too painful. She even stopped by here the other day, but I couldn't face her. It would just remind me of losing Lucas._

_June 19, 2010_

_Brooke promised she'd come see me this week, but I guess something came up with her new job and she couldn't make it. I was really looking forward to seeing her. Nathan only comes by twice a week now, and Haley comes maybe once a month. Karen still calls, but I don't know what to say to her. I miss Lucas so much. I kick myself everyday for being such a bitch to him. Why did I have to tell him I didn't love him anymore? I blamed for the loss of our daughter, but it wasn't his fault. I should have taken better care of myself and she would be here right now, and so would Lucas. I just hope that wherever he is, he's happy._


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas finally landed in Tree Hill. He thought about calling his mom, but figured it might be too late, since it was already midnight, and he knew his little brother was fast asleep. After grabbing all his luggage, Lucas stepped outside to catch a cab. Once inside the cab, Lucas caught the slight scent of strawberries, a smell that has always reminded him of Peyton.

**FLASHBACK**

**"Lucas, we need to talk," A teary-eyed Peyton said as she stood shyly in his doorway.**

**"What's wrong, Peyt?" Lucas asked.**

**"Look, I know we're only 20 years old, and this is a huge responsibility, and I'll understand if you are freaked out by this. I love you, Luke, you know that, right?"**

**"Of course, and I love you, too. What's wrong, Peyton? You're starting to scare me."**

**"It's such a huge change, and I'm not even sure that I'm ready for this."**

**"Peyton, please."**

**"I'm pregnant, Luke. I'm only 5 weeks, so if you don't want this, it's not too late."**

**"Pregnant? But how? I thought you were on the pill and we use protection every time."**

**"I've just had so much going on, with my art and my job, and I just kept forgetting the pill."**

**"But still, we use condoms every time."**

**"I know, Luke, but I guess we found a faulty one. I took three at home tests and one at the hospital. All came back positive. What are we going to do?"**

**"Peyton, I love you, and I want nothing more than to have kids with you, but it's your body, and if you don't want this, I understand."**

**"I don't know, Lucas. Part of me wants this baby so much because you gave it to me, but the other part is terrified. What if I'm a horrible mother?"**

**"Baby, I think you would make a great mother." Lucas wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Lucas arrived in front of his mother's house and was snapped back into reality. He could still

remember that scared feeling he had when Peyton first told him she was pregnant. All he wanted to do was scream, shout, and cry, but he couldn't, because he had to be strong for Peyton. After all, she was the one who had to go through all those changes, and for what?

He shook all thoughts out of his head for the time being and grabbed his bags to make his way to the front door. He hadn't seen his mother in almost 2 and a half years. The last time he saw his little brother, Keith was still running around in diapers. Lucas suddenly felt like a failure as both a son and a brother. He should have made more effort to see his family, to let them meet his wife.

With a slight hesitation, Lucas entered his mother's home, his childhood home. He quietly walked into the living room where he found his mother fast asleep on the couch. He tried not to wake, figuring she was tired from spending most of the day with Peyton in the hospital. As if though she sensed he was there, Karen awoke to find her oldest son standing in the middle of her living room. Without a word, Karen stood up and hugged him as tight as she could.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Peyton was discharged from the hospital. Lucas wanted to be the one to get her, but both Brooke & Karen agreed that it wouldn't be such a good idea, considering Peyton's mental state, and the fact that last time Lucas was with Peyton in the hospital, she was blaming him for the death of their daughter. The three decided that it was best for Lucas to wait at the house for them to come home.

Once in the car, Brooke began to tell Karen about Peyton's journal and the things she'd read. Brooke felt horrible for reading the journal, but for some reason, she couldn't put it down.

"Karen, I'm especially worried about her being all alone now. I'm supposed to head back to California tomorrow," Brooke told the older woman. "I don't want her to be alone anymore."

"I know, Brooke, and I don't want that either, but what are we going to do?" Karen asked.

"I'm really not sure if seeing Lucas will be good for her, Karen. I mean, she talked a lot about how much she missed him in her entries, and how she blames herself for losing their baby." Brooke sighed.

"I don't get why she blames herself. She couldn't have known that her placenta would separate. Lucas never blamed her, and the only reason he left was because she told him she didn't love him anymore."

"I know," Brooke replied, a bit of attitude seeping through.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I know how hard this all has been on Peyton, but Luke is my son. It's only natural that I would want to defend his actions."

"Do you think he's happy in New York with his wife?"

"I'm really not sure. I definitely think that he still has feelings for Peyton considering how fast he boarded that plane last night." Karen pointed out.

"Very true. I just didn't think it would be a good idea for Peyton to wake up in the hospital bed and see Lucas standing there. It might make her have an episode. At least now we can warn her that he's here." Brooke said, glancing at the older woman who just nodded her head in agreement. They had finally reached the hospital. After climbing out of the car, the two women walked into the hospital and straight into Peyton's room.

"P. Sawyer! I've got a surprise for you!" Brooke called as she and Karen entered the room. Only, the surprise was on them because Peyton's bed was empty.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucas sat nervously on the front step of Peyton's house. It had been 3 long years since the last time he saw this place and he remembered clearly every moment of that day.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Lucas, it hurts!" A very pregnant Peyton cried out, clutching her stomach. Lucas sat up in bed as quickly as he could.**

"**Baby, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.**

"**It's the baby, something's wrong!" Peyton said. Lucas jumped out of bed and helped the 8 months pregnant Peyton up. Not taking the time to change out of their pajamas, Lucas led Peyton down the stairs, out the door, and into her car. He drove as fast as he possibly could to the hospital. On the way, he called his mother to let her know what was going on.**

**As soon as the couple arrived at the hospital, Peyton was taken away on a stretcher with Lucas calling after her. Since she was not full term, the doctors would not allow Lucas to accompany her until they knew what was wrong.**

**Hours passed by and still, there was no word on Peyton's condition. Lucas paced nervously around the waiting room as Karen sat, watching her son.**

"**Honey, why don't you sit down before you wear a hole in the floor," She called out to him.**

"**This is no time for jokes, Mom," Lucas snapped. "Peyton is in there with our baby and no one will tell me anything!"**

**Just then, a tall, thin woman with brown hair approached Lucas and Karen, asking if they were family. Lucas replied that he was the baby's father.**

"**I'm very sorry, sir, we weren't able to save your daughter." The woman told Lucas. "Miss Sawyer had a condition called Placenta Abruptio. The placenta prematurely separated itself from the uterus and we weren't able to perform an emergency C-section quickly enough to save the baby. Miss Sawyer, however, is in stable condition in room 619 if you would like to sit with her."**

"**Is she awake?" Lucas asked, tears in his eyes. "Does she know?"**

"**She's not awake yet, sir, therefore she does not know." The doctor told him. Lucas shook her hand firmly and with tears streaming down his face, he headed towards Peyton's room.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Lucas sat on Peyton's front steps in tears as he watched his mother's car pull up. Quickly wiping the already fallen tears away and choking back the ones threatening to come, Lucas stood up and braced himself. He was about to come face to face with Peyton Sawyer for the first time in three years.


	13. Chapter 13

Peyton sat on the beach. She'd been sitting there for the last six hours, since she had signed herself out of Tree Hill Memorial. She felt as though she needed some time to herself. She thought about going home, but figured that would be the first place Brooke would look for her when she realized Peyton was gone from the hospital.

The beach had always been the one place Peyton would go to when she needed time to herself, and it had been months since she'd been there. No one ever came to see her, so she was always alone. Thoughts of Lucas flooded Peyton's mind.

**FLASHBACK**

"**So, I talked to Brooke today," Lucas said, shyly. It had been three days since Peyton confessed to Lucas that she was in love with him.**

"**Oh," Peyton said, hurt evident in her voice. She fully expected Lucas to tell her that he had chosen Brooke.**

"**We broke up," Lucas told the blonde in front of him. "We broke up because I'm in love with you, Peyton. It's always been you."**

**A huge smile spread across Peyton's face when she heard those words. She threw her arms around Lucas and in return, he put his arms around her.**

"**Oh, Lucas! I'm so happy!" She called out. "I've never felt this happy before."**

**Lucas smiled and then leaned in to kiss Peyton.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Peyton felt the tears streaming down her face. That was one of the happiest days of her life. It'd been such a long time since she felt happiness like that. As Peyton sat on the beach, she thought back to every happy moment she shared with Lucas. From the first "I love you's" to their first time together on prom night, graduation, finding out she was pregnant, and Lucas's marriage proposal, but like other things in Peyton's life, her happiness wasn't meant to last very long.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Luke? Why am I in the hospital?" A groggy Peyton asked after waking up from a 12 hour sedation. "The baby! Where's my baby?"**

"**Peyton," Lucas called out. Peyton made eye contact with Lucas and noticed that he'd been crying.**

"**What's wrong?" Peyton begged him to tell her.**

"**There was some complications," Lucas tried to explain. "She didn't make it, Peyt. I'm so sorry."**

"**What do you mean she didn't make it?" Peyton screamed. "Where's my baby? I want to see my baby!"**

"**She's gone, Peyton," Lucas said, sobbing. "The angels came and took our little girl to be with them."**

"**The angels? What the hell kind of explanation is that?" Peyton yelled. "I'm not 6 years old anymore. Just say it, Luke. Our daughter is dead."**

"**Oh, Peyt. I'm so sorry."**

"**You should be." Peyton said coldly, looking away from Lucas. "This is all your fault. You killed my daughter. Get the hell out!"**

"**What?" Lucas asked, shocked.**

"**If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I don't love you, Luke. I never did."**

"**Peyton, you're just upset."**

"**Of course I'm upset, Lucas! What do you expect? Our daughter is dead! How could I not be upset? Just leave. I never want to see you again."**

**END FLASHBACK**

Peyton sat on the beach sobbing. To this day, she still didn't understand why she had said those things to him. If only she could take them back.


	14. Chapter 14

"Lucas," Karen began.

"Where is she?" Lucas asked, looking past his mother and Brooke. "Where's Peyton? Is she?"

"She wasn't at the hospital," Brooke explained. "We went to pick her up and the doctors said she had already signed herself out."

"Do you think she's been inside this whole time?" Lucas asked, hopeful.

"I doubt it," Brooke said. "I know Peyton. I mean, we've been best friends since forever. I know she's embarrassed about what happened. She'd most likely go somewhere to be alone for a little while."

Lucas said nothing as he ran towards his car. He knew exactly where she would be. He ignored the calls of his mother and Brooke, warning him not to go, that she needed time. He had to find her. He had to make sure she was OK.

Within minutes, Lucas arrived at the beach. This was the place she had always gone to when she needed to think. He knew that because he'd stubbled upon her here a time or two in high school, before they became a couple. He walked a ways down the beach when he spotted her. He felt his heart sink into his chest when he saw her for the first time in three years. She was skinner than she'd been back then. She had always been skinny, but now he could see every bone in her body through her skin. Her once blonde hair had darkened considerably, and it was much longer than he remembered.

It was as though she could feel him there. She thought she was imagining it, but as she turned around, she saw him. Her heart skipped a beat. After three years of dreaming, he was in front of her. He hadn't changed much, his hair was still blonde, but there were noticeable wrinkles, especially around his eyes.

"Lucas," She said, barely above a whisper. Not waiting for a response, she did the only thing she could think of. She ran straight towards him.


	15. Chapter 15

Peyton ran as fast as she could towards Lucas. She didn't stop until she was in his arms. Tears streamed down her face as she held onto him. Lucas gently rubbed her back.

"Are you really here?" She asked, pulling back a little. "Or is this just my imagination playing a horrible joke on me?"

"It's me, Peyt," Lucas replied, barely above a whisper. "I'm really here."

"Why?" Peyton asked, looking straight into his eyes. Lucas stared back for a few moments, the pain, the hurt, the loneliness evident in her eyes.

"I never should have left," He confessed, tears forming in his eyes. Peyton turned away from Lucas and laughed.

"Well, I made it pretty clear that I wanted you to leave," She sighed. Lucas watched as Peyton began to walk away from him. Lucas stood there, confused. He wondered if she wanted him to follow her or leave her. "Lucas?" She called out as she turned around. "Are you coming?"

Lucas nodded and walked towards Peyton. They walked down the beach in silence for what felt like hours. Lucas wanted so badly to ask her what had happened, how they got to this moment, but he was afraid to break the silence. Finally, they came to a stop and Peyton faced Lucas.

"Ask me," She stated. "I know you're dying to ask me what happened."

"It's amazing, you know that?" Lucas laughed quietly. "After three long years, you can still read me better than anyone."

"I lied," Peyton said. "When I said I didn't love you, I lied. I've always loved you, I still love you. I was grieving. We just lost our daughter. I spent 8 months carrying her inside of me, and I never even got to see her or hold her. She was gone, just like my mom, just like Ellie. At least I got to spend time with Mom and Ellie, but not with her. God, Lucas, she never even got a name!"

"Peyton."

"I think about her everyday. I think about how different my life would be if she was still here. I think about how you would still be here. It's all I can do anymore. I sit and think. I wonder what life would have been like if my mom hadn't died, or if Ellie never died. I think about my father, and how terrible it must have been for him when he died out in the middle of the open waters. I think about Nathan, and how he's tried so hard to be there for me. I think about Brooke, and I appreciate all she's done for me. I think about Haley, and how she's never there."

"Peyt."

"And most of all, I think about you, Lucas. I wonder if you're happy, and I truly hope that you are, because that's all I've ever wanted for you. I heard you got married."

"I think about her, too, you know." Lucas replied, ignoring the marriage comment. "Our daughter. Not a day goes by when I'm not thinking about her. I think about what she would have looked like and how she would have acted, if she had my love of basketball or your passion for art. I think about you every day and I blame myself for everything that has happened to you in the last three years."

"I told you to leave, Lucas." Peyton pointed out.

"And I left. I didn't have to, but I did, and now," He paused, trying to figure out how to word his feelings.

"I'm not crazy," She simply stated. "No matter what anyone says. I'm not. I'm depressed. I've been depressed for far too long. The doctors, they just prescribe pills for me, and it's the pills that make me crazy. I hallucinate. Brooke has been through a few episodes with me. I just want to be happy, like everyone else. Like you."

Lucas said nothing as Peyton placed a small, gentle kiss to his lips before she turned around and walked away. He called after her, but she kept walking.


	16. Chapter 16

After spending a few hours alone on the beach, Lucas finally returned to his mother's house. He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened with Peyton. It hurt so much to see her so fragile, so broken. As soon as he sat down, his cell phone began ringing. With a hint of excitement, Lucas looked at his caller ID. When he saw the name, he dejectedly sigh.

"Hey, babe," He said as he answered the phone.

"Hi honey!" Stacey's cheery voice came over the phone. "I've been trying to call you all day!"

"I was at the hospital with Peter all day, and I had left my phone in the car," He lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie, he did leave his cell phone in the car.

"How is he doing?" Stacey asked, suspicion obvious in her voice.

"Better than they originally thought," Lucas replied.

"I called the hospital, Luke," Stacey blurted out. "They don't have a patient by the name of Peter Sanderson. However, they did have a Peyton Sawyer."

"Stacey, I can explain," Lucas began.

"Save it," Stacey interrupted. "For two years, every night, when I should have been asleep, I've watched you pace around the room, Lucas. I've listened to you talk in your sleep, telling Peyton that you're sorry, that you miss her, that you love her. I've read your journal, the entries about the baby you lost with her, the ones about how you wish life could have been different. I've stayed by your side all this time, Lucas, because I hoped and prayed that one day you would fall in love with me. Now I know how what's her face felt in high school."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said.

"Well, you should be," Stacey hissed. "Don't bother coming back. I'll have all your things shipped to your mother's house, and I've already contacted my lawyer. He's drawing up the divorce papers as we speak. Have a nice life, Lucas."

With that, Stacey hung up the phone. Lucas sat there in shock for a few moments. He knew all along that he wasn't in love with Stacey, that marrying her was just a distraction, something to keep him from running back to Tree Hill, back to Peyton. He had used her, and she knew it all along. Just then, the front door opened, and in walked Brooke Davis, escorted by Lucas's little brother.

"Round three," Lucas mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Brooke called out.


	17. Chapter 17

"It's good to see you, Brooke," Lucas said as he rose up off the couch to hug his former girlfriend. Brooke awkwardly accepted the hug. "How's California?"

"It's wonderful," Brooke sighed. "How's New York?"

"Wonderful," Lucas repeated.

"How's your wife?" Brooke questioned.

"Well, funny story," Lucas began. "I won't be returning to New York and she's my soon to be ex-wife."

"What?" Brooke blurted out.

"I told her I was coming to see an old friend who was in a car accident, and she found out that I lied." Lucas explained.

"So, she's divorcing you?" Brooke asked.

"It's not just that." Lucas replied.

"You're still in love with Peyton." Brooke stated. "And she's known all along, but she was too scared to face it. She stayed with you in hopes that one day you would love her like you love Peyton."

"That pretty much sums it up." Lucas ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Brooke."

"For what?" She asked, eyeing the man she once loved. "For not being able to love me? Lucas, that was 6 years ago. I'm over it, I've been over it."

"It still doesn't make it any better. I used you and I used Stacey, all because I was too afraid to admit how I really felt. Things between Peyton and I were always so intense. She understood me better than I even understood myself. The three years that she and I spent together, as a couple finally, were the best three years of my life." Lucas turned away from Brooke as a few tears slid down his cheeks. "I never should have left. It's all my fault."

"No, Lucas, don't say that." Brooke said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's true, Brooke," Lucas said, turning around to face her. "If I would have stayed, we could have grieved for our daughter together, and Peyton wouldn't be in the state she's in right now. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Brooke nodded.

"What's the deal with Haley?" He asked. "Whenever I talk to her, she makes it seem like she's constantly checking on Peyton, but Peyton said something earlier today about Haley never being around."

"Ugh, don't even get me started on her!" Brooke exclaimed. "For some reason, she just can't be bothered with Peyton. God, when you first left, Nathan checked on Peyton everyday. Haley came by maybe three times that first year. Eventually, Haley talked Nathan into visiting less and less, and he went from everyday, to every couple of days, to once a week, and now he visits once a month. It just pisses me off so much that Haley lives not even 5 minutes away and shem can't be bothered to help."

"I can't believe that." Lucas said, shaking his head. "Haley used to be one of the most compassionate and caring people I've ever known. What's happened to her?"

"Her dreams of being a big time musician are finally coming true," Brooke said. "Don't get me wrong, I think its wonderful and all, I mean, you became a writer like you always dreamed off, I'm making clothes for movies, and Nathan got to play professional ball, even though he injured himself in the final game that season. Most of our dreams came true."

"Except Peyton's," Lucas pointed out. "Does Peyton even have a dream anymore?"

"Of course she does," Brooke laughed. "Think about it. You'll figure it out soon enough. Well, I was just escorting young Keith home. I need to get back to Peyton's. It was good talking to you, Luke."

Brooke hugged Lucas and placed a small peck on his cheek before leaving.


	18. Chapter 18

Peyton rolled over to look at her alarm clock. 2:47 AM. She had been tossing and turning for the last 4 hours, unable to sleep because she kept replaying what had happened earlier that afternoon with Lucas in her mind. Realizing that sleep would not be coming that night, Peyton rolled out of bed. She quietly crept past the bedroom that Brooke was sleeping in, the one that used to belong to her father. She made her way down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She searched through a couple of drawers before finding what she was looking for.

"Aha!" She said, pulling the car keys out of the drawer. Remembering what time it was and that Brooke was peacefully sleeping, Peyton carefully replaced the car keys. She hadn't driven in almost a year, so she wasn't even sure if she remembered how to drive. She left the kitchen and made her way through the living room to the front door. As she opened the door, she was surprised to find someone on the other side.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this," She laughed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I couldn't sleep," Lucas confessed.

"Me either," Peyton replied, a small smile evident on her lips.

"So, where were you headed?" Lucas asked as he lead her out to the swing on her porch.

"Honestly, I don't know," Peyton replied, gazing out into the night. The pair sat in silence for a few moments, until Peyton broke the silence. "So, how long are you in town for?"

"Well, it looks like I'll be a permanent Tree Hill resident once more." Lucas answered.

"I suppose your wife will be flying in any day now, huh?" Peyton replied, anger in her voice.

"Actually, no. We're, uh, getting divorced."

"What?" Peyton called out. "Why?"

"Because I love you, Peyton. I've always loved you, ever since that night you tried to run me down. Stacey was just a distraction. We'd just lost our daughter, you told me you didn't love me, I was hurt and lonely. Stacey was there. I convinced myself that I loved her, but I didn't. I couldn't."

"Oh, Lucas. For the last three years, all I've wanted was for you to come back and tell me that you still loved me, that there was still a chance."

"I sense a but."

"I've spent three years in total darkness. I've hardly left my house, I hardly eat, I hardly sleep. I'm an emotional wreck. I thought that all I needed was you, but it's gone deeper than that, Luke. I don't love myself anymore. I don't have that passion for art or music another. Hell, some days I can't even bring myself to shower."

"Let me help you, Peyt."

"Lucas, I love you. Don't ever doubt that. Growing up, I thought I had everything planned out. I wanted to be a famous artist, I wanted to be your wife, I wanted to be the mother of your children, and in one moment, all that was taken away from me and I spent three years wallowing in self-pity because I cost myself everything. I know that it wasn't your fault our baby died, and I know that it wasn't my fault either. She just wasn't meant for this world, Lucas. She was taken from us for one of two reasons. To either bring us together or tear us apart."

"Peyton."

"I can't be with you right now. I can't be with anyone until I can be with myself. I need some time, Lucas."

"How much time?"

"I don't know. Weeks, months, years maybe. I need to get out of this town to get out of this funk I'm in."

"When did you decide this?"

"Just now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lucas, but I can't do that until I'm healthy and happy with myself. Will you wait for me?" Peyton wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at Lucas, waiting for his answer.

"Forever." He whispered, wiping tears from his own eyes. He then reached out and softly brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She didn't resist. After a few moments, they pulled away. "When will you leave?"

"First thing," She whispered.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know yet."

"Will you call me when you get wherever you're going? I just want to know that you are safe."

"Of course." Peyton sighed. "I should get inside. I love you."

"I love you." Lucas said sadly. They stood up and he walked her over to her door. With a hug and a soft kiss to the lips, they said their goodbyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Two years had passed since Lucas had returned to Tree Hill and Peyton had left it. Lucas could count the number of times that he had spoken to her since she had left on one hand. They had spoken four times. She called him to let him know she had reached her destination, though she wouldn't tell him where she was. She had called him on his birthday, both years, and she called him on what would have been their daughter's birthday once. Lucas had spoken with Brooke numerous times over the past two years, and she didn't know where Peyton was either. In fact, she had spoken to Peyton less than Lucas had.

Lucas sat at the bar in his mother's café, reading the morning paper. He would engage in light conversation with Karen when she wasn't busy with customers. Flipping to the entertainment section, a photo caught Lucas's eye. It was one of Haley James-Scott, and the heading read "Tree Hill's Own SuperStar Goes Multi-Platinum." Haley made it big time. She and Nathan were living it up in New York these days. Lucas and Nathan spoke often, but Lucas never spoke with Haley. Not because she was always busy, but because of her treatment of Peyton over the years. Lucas was never able to forgive her for turning her back on Peyton. As Lucas sipped his coffee and read the article about Haley, he didn't hear the bells on the door chime as it opened. He didn't notice the young woman who walked up and sat in the stool beside him until she cleared her throat. Lucas looked up and found himself staring into the eyes of the only woman he's ever truly loved.

"Peyton!" He called out in excitement. "When did you get back? Where have you been? How are you?"

Peyton laughed at the many questions thrown in her direction. Lucas looked her over. He noticed she looked much healthier than the last time he had seen her. Her curly hair was blonde again, and her bones were no longer visible through her skin. Her hazel eyes, filled with such sadness the last time they'd been together, were now full of life.

"I just got back today. I spent some time in Virginia with my brother, Derek," She said, answering each question in order. "And I'm feeling better than I've felt in years."

"How is Derek?" He asked.

"Still a pain in the ass, but totally what I need to get out of my funk," Peyton replied. "There were days when I wished he was Brooke the Cheer Nazi, but he really helped me."

"I'm glad you're back," Lucas smiled, taking her hand in his. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Peyton told him, leaning in for a hug. Lucas happily wrapped his arms around her. He then pulled back to look at her once more. She smiled at him, and he couldn't resist it anymore. He pressed his lips to hers.

"I know you just got back, and maybe this is all to sudden," Lucas began, pausing to take a deep breath. "But we've already wasted so much time, Peyton. I've spent 5 years away from you, the worst 5 years of my life. I don't want to waste anymore time. Marry me, Peyton."


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't believe the day is finally here!" Brooke squealed with delight.

"It's a dream come true!" Peyton squealed back. "In five minutes, I will be Mrs. Lucas Scott."

"I'm so happy for you, Peyt," Brooke said, tears in her eyes.

"No crying, you'll mess up your makeup!" Peyton called out. "Besides, you'll make me cry."

"It's time, girls," Karen called out as she entered the dressing room. Brooke nodded and made her way out to give Peyton a few moments alone with her soon to be mother-in-law. "Peyton, you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you," Peyton smiled. Derek entered the room, letting Peyton know that the wedding march would start in a few moments. Karen hugged Peyton and quickly left to take her seat.

"You look beautiful, sis," Derek said, offering his arm to Peyton.

"You don't look too bad yourself!" Peyton laughed, gladly taking his arm. "Let's do this."

The wedding march started and Derek lead his little sister down the aisle. With a small hug, Derek took his seat next to Karen. The ceremony seemed like a blur to both Peyton and Lucas, they said their vows, they were announced husband and wife, and they kissed. That's all they could remember about the actual ceremony. They honeymooned in Hawaii, and returned to Tree Hill with the news that they were expecting. Because of the complications in her last pregnancy, Peyton was put on bed rest for the final three months of her pregnancy. She gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby boy that they named Larry Keith Scott, and three years later, she gave birth to twin girls, Anna Karen and Brooke Elizabeth Scott.

Lucas and Peyton lived to a ripe old age. They were grandparents to 9 beautiful grandchildren, and they even lived long enough to meet 3 great-grandchildren. Lucas fell ill at the age of 85, and the very same night that he passed in his sleep, Peyton passed as well, the two forever joined in Heaven.


End file.
